


In the Spotlight

by bevinkathryn



Series: Kinks in the Road of Reincarnation [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Voyeurism, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Merlin had introduced Arthur to the concept of taking pictures and videos, he’d been obsessed. It really was only a matter of time before he took his obsession into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of you wanted to hear more about 'Excalibur', but this is what my brain turned out. Part of the series, or stands alone.
> 
> Read on [my lj](http://silverwings2020.livejournal.com/4636.html).

Even though it’d been nearly a year, Merlin still wasn’t used to waking up with Arthur’s hands on his body.  It always began with gentle touches, just coaxing Merlin into awareness, before the shock of  _someone else_ jerked Merlin fully out of sleep before he remembered and allowed himself to relax again.  Arthur didn’t say anything about Merlin’s reaction, just kept brushing against his hip until he felt Merlin push into his hand, and dropped a kiss against Merlin’s shoulder.

“Morning,” he said.  Merlin mumbled something that might’ve been ‘too early, clotpole’ and tried to burrow under the pillows.  Arthur chuckled and nudged his thigh with his knee.  “Come on, Merlin, the sun’s up and everything.  You’re wasting the day.”

“Shut up,” Merlin grumbled, but grudgingly poked his head out at Arthur’s next, less gentle nudge.  He stretched and rolled over to blink at Arthur, only to find a camera lens in his face, and groaned.  “ _Arthur_.”

“What?” Arthur asked, feigning innocence.  Merlin glared at him.

“It’s too early.  Put the camera away.”

He’d been going for fierce, but the smirk on Arthur’s face told him he’d missed the mark somewhat.  He refused to be swayed, though, and managed to hold that resolve until Arthur pressed against him, leaning low enough to murmur into his ear.

“What if I told you I had an idea that you would definitely enjoy?” he asked, sucking a kiss into the sensitive skin behind Merlin’s ear.  Merlin shivered.  “Would you let me keep it then?”

“What kind of idea?” Merlin managed.  He felt Arthur’s smile press against his skin.

“Something Neil said,” he replied, and Merlin shivered with something that was half dread, half anticipation.

Ever since Merlin had introduced Arthur to the concept of taking pictures and videos, he’d been obsessed.  He’d walked around for weeks with Merlin’s mobile in his hand, snapping photos of everything and recording the most inane activities, and would spend hours afterward on Merlin’s laptop watching videos of Merlin buying groceries or posting a letter with rapt attention.  Eventually Merlin had just bought him his own camera which Arthur had then gleefully used everywhere they went.  It was inevitable really that Merlin’s friends would notice his boyfriend’s obsession with photography.

“You went into the wrong field, mate,” George had laughed at the pub the other night after Arthur had made Karen repeat her joke so he could record it on his ever-present camera.  “You’re clearly made to go into film.”

“Or photography.  Your photos are lovely,” Karen put in, smiling in the way that reminded Merlin forcibly of Gwen.

“I wouldn’t mind having a look at some of your private videos,” Neil, who was too much like Gwaine for his own good, winked, “if you’d let me.”

Merlin had just rolled his eyes, but he hadn’t missed the thoughtful, excited gleam in Arthur’s eyes.

That same gleam was there right now as Arthur shifted to hover over Merlin, their faces inches apart.  His breath ghosted over Merlin’s lips.

“Let me record it,  _Mer_ lin,” he said, rolling their hips together.  “I want to have something to remember when you’re not here.”

“When was the last time we were apart for more than a few hours?” Merlin retorted, and immediately regretted it because the answer was too obvious and too painful.  He stretched up to kiss Arthur in apology, pulling him down to close the distance between them.  Arthur allowed it, letting his free hand move to cradle the back of Merlin’s head and deepen the kiss.  When they pulled apart, Merlin was already half-hard and breathing heavily.  Arthur looked down at him.

“Merlin?”

“Only if you don’t show Neil,” he answered, and was rewarded with Arthur’s beaming smile in return.

“Deal,” Arthur said, and immediately swooped in for another kiss.  This one was even messier than before, both of them a little too eager but not really caring enough to fix it.  Merlin sucked Arthur’s bottom lip between his teeth, which prompted Arthur to thrust against him, making them both moan.

“Arthur,” Merlin murmured, “Arthur, stop, or this’ll be over before you even turn on the camera.”  Arthur grumbled, but pulled away grudgingly.  Merlin’s mouth watered at the sight of his cock tenting his boxers, and he reached down to palm himself.  As he watched, Arthur balanced his camera on a pile of books on the nightstand that hadn’t been there yesterday, and something clicked in Merlin’s brain.

“You planned this.”

Arthur smirked.  “Maybe,” he allowed, and tossed the lube onto the bed.  Merlin snorted and Arthur turned back to his makeshift tripod.  After a few seconds of fiddling, he seemed satisfied and glanced back.  “Ready?”

Merlin nodded.  Arthur let his gaze flick over his body once before he pressed a button, and a red light started flashing on the camera.

Immediately, Merlin felt a delicious tension thrumming through him.  It felt strange, forbidden even, to be recording something so intimate, and the thought excited Merlin more than he’d thought it would.  Arthur seemed to feel it, too, as he slipped back towards the bed.  He took his time crawling over to Merlin by trailing kisses up his body, starting at his navel and working slowly up to his neck.  Merlin squirmed when his lips sought out his sensitive spots, flushing a little when his couldn’t hold back a gasp.  It embarrassed him almost as much as it turned him on to think that Arthur would have this moment forever; that every kiss and suck and moan would be just a click away.

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted quietly, laughing a little.  “Am I supposed to dirty talk or…?”

“No, you idiot,” Arthur said.  “Just…be you.”

Possibly to hide the uncharacteristically tender moment, Arthur leaned in for a bruising kiss almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  Merlin moaned and let his hands sneak upwards to tangle in Arthur’s hair.  He forgot about the camera in favor of licking into Arthur’s mouth, rocking his hips to feel Arthur’s erection against his.  After a moment, Arthur reached down to grab Merlin by the hips, stilling his movements and distracting Merlin long enough to pull out of their kiss.  Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but closed it immediately once he realized Arthur’s aim and lifted his hips to help pull off his boxers.  Arthur rewarded him for his obedience with a few lazy tugs before he pulled away to deal with his own pants.

When they were both naked, Merlin reached out to pull Arthur between his spread legs, pressing small kisses to his jaw while they moved around each other.  Merlin could feel Arthur shift, but it wasn’t until he heard the click of the cap that he realized what Arthur was doing.  He hummed encouragingly and spread his legs wider to allow Arthur to slide lube-slick fingers around his hole.  He couldn’t help but wriggle a little when the first finger pushed inside.  Arthur ran his hand up and down his thigh, soothing Merlin until he closed his eyes and allowed Arthur to work in another finger.

Arthur’s hand on his cock distracted Merlin from the burn as Arthur worked him open, pumping just enough to keep him interested but not enough for any real relief.  Merlin gasped when he scissored his fingers, lifting his hips.  Arthur obliged by pumping his fingers hard and fast into Merlin’s hole.  Merlin’s toes curled into the sheets, feeling the pleasure coil in his belly.  He loved getting fingered, and Arthur had gotten very good at it over the years.

“Arthur,” Merlin gasped, desperately clutching at the sheets in lieu of pulling Arthur to him.  “Arthur, fuck, stop.”

To his surprise, Arthur obeyed at once.  Merlin pushed himself onto his elbows, meeting Arthur halfway in a filthy kiss.  Arthur’s cock dragged against Merlin’s hip and they both groaned.

“Are you ready?” Arthur asked, kissing Merlin before he could answer.  Merlin nodded frantically.

“Yeah, fuck.”

“Good.”

With one last kiss, Arthur straightened, reaching for the lube again to slick himself up.  Merlin settled against the pillows and wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist.  Arthur’s cock pushed at Merlin’s entrance, and they both held their breath until it breached him, and Arthur slid inside.  The camera blinked away in the corner of his eye, but Merlin was too distracted to care.  He reached for Arthur’s hand when he started to thrust, threading their fingers together and tugging until Arthur leaned towards him.  They didn’t kiss, but the new angle made it easier for Merlin to reach up and drag his nails down Arthur’s back, his moan going straight to Merlin’s cock.  He touched Arthur everywhere he could reach to feel his muscles move as he fucked into Merlin.

“Christ,” he hissed when Arthur began to return the attention with a hand on his cock and yanked Arthur down to lick at his neck.

A groan wrenched its way out of Arthur’s throat.  He gripped Merlin’s legs and pushed, lifting Merlin’s hips for better, harder thrusts.  Merlin’s cock smeared precome across his belly, and he bit his lip.  His muscles burned from the new position, but he fucking loved it.  He was sure he looked ridiculous with his long limbs folded around himself while Arthur’s cock dragged in and out of him, but the thought of Arthur watching this later, maybe even getting off to it, made him groan.

When Arthur sucked a bruise into the soft skin near his knee, Merlin gave in and reached for his cock.  Before he could get more than a few tugs, though, Arthur slowed.

“Wait, Merlin,” he panted, and Merlin wanted to scream.  “I want…I want—“

To Merlin’s infinite horror, he started to pull out.  He made an outraged sound, but Arthur ignored him and scrambled towards the nightstand.  Merlin watched, cock still in hand, as Arthur grabbed the camera and shuffled closer.

“I want to see you,” he finished, lifting up the camera.  “Can I?”

Merlin moaned, letting his head fall back.  “Yes, Arthur, shit, just  _fuck me_.”

Arthur didn’t waste time.  He moved back into place, camera in hand this time, and directed the lens downwards to see Merlin’s fucked-out hole stretch around his cock again.  Merlin muffled a groan against his fist, and Arthur immediately directed the camera on him.  Merlin felt his cheeks redden, suddenly shy, but at Arthur’s first thrust he let his eyes flutter closed.  His hand, which had stopped when Arthur left, began to move again, and the relief nearly made Merlin bite through his lip.

“Fuck,” he heard Arthur moan, and opened his eyes to see Arthur watching him hungrily.  “Close?”

Merlin nodded, and Arthur didn’t say anything.  Instead he turned the camera back to where his cock was pumping into Merlin.  The implication was clear, and Merlin dug his heels into the bed as he fisted himself faster, chasing his orgasm.  He came at last with a quiet gasp, echoed by Arthur as come covered his stomach.  Arthur’s rhythm only faltered for a moment before he thrust back in, wholly focused on his own pleasure now.  Merlin watched him, still fisting himself lazily, sated but eager to see Arthur fall apart.

He didn’t have to wait long.  He knew Arthur was close when his breathing was interrupted by small grunts.  The hand holding the camera shook a little.  Finally, he grunted a soft, “Yeah,” and pulled out in time to come all over Merlin’s arse.  He moaned deep in his throat, reaching out with his free hand to push his cock back into Merlin’s hole, fucking in a few more times before slipping out again.

Merlin’s breath hitched when Arthur’s thumb pressed against his entrance, sliding in and out like he was marking his place.  He laughed breathily at the thought.  Arthur smiled, even if he didn’t know what had been so funny, and kissed his knee.

Merlin grinned, trying to catch his breath.  He let Arthur deal with the camera and cleaned himself up with a blink before rolling under the covers.  He wondered vaguely if he’d had anything to do today before deciding it didn’t matter.  Arthur slid into place behind him, and Merlin snuggled in happily.

“Thank you,” Arthur said quietly.  Merlin smiled.

“Any time.  Just make sure it doesn’t wind up on the internet.”

Arthur’s bark of laughter was possibly not as reassuring as it could have been, but Merlin decided he could deal with that later.


End file.
